Luka , Cinta , dan Perang
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: LUKAnya yang membuat kita saling menyatakan CINTA bersama PERANG cinta kita terungkap. Tapi, mengapa kau malah mengatakan cinta di saat terakhir-mu? Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu./ BAD SUMMARY and BAD TITLE / WARNING INSIDE! / Mind RnR? Please!


Hello ini fanfic ke-10

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Kembali dengan fict ShikaIno karya Author yang satu ini. Semoga dengan adanya fict ini dapat menambah kecintaan kalian kepada ShikaIno (?)

Maaf apabila fict ini bertaburan typo (s) dan maaf juga kalau di fict ini OOC yahh!

FOR === SHIKAINO SHIPPER and MY FAMILY (CSIF) !

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Perang Shinobi Keempat berlangsung melawan anggota Akatsuki. Uchiha Madara dan juga Uchiha Obito atau yang disapa Tobi ini berusaha mengalahkan para shinobi yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Penyerangan besar-besaran dilakukan oleh para shinobi dengan taktik yang telah dibuat oleh Nara Shikaku. Tapi sayang sekali pria jenius ini meninggal bersama teman terbaiknya Yamanaka Inoichi. Sehingga pria ini menyerahkan tugasnya kepada putra tunggalnya yang sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Putra dari Nara Shikaku ini lalu melakukan formasi yang biasanya dia lakukan bersama rekan timnya waktu di akademi dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Banyak cara yang dilakukan para shinobi untuk mengakhiri perang shinobi ke empat ini. Para anggota Akatsuki termasuk Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito atau Tobi ini pun khawatir bahwa para shinobi akan mengalahkan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Ternyata shinobi ini kuat-kuat!" kata Madara kepada Obito.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti menang!"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Madara lagi.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti!" jawab Obito santai.

"Naruto dan rekannya sudah mulai melayangkan berbagai perlawanan."

"Kita hadapi saja mereka dengan kekuatan kita." Jawab Obito.

Sementara itu putra dari Nara Shikaku yang bernama Nara Shikamaru mencoba untuk mengetahui jalan pikiran musuhnya.

"Hei Shikamaru! Cepatlah! Bagaimana cara kita untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya seseorang pemuda yang memiliki tato di pipinya.

"Sabarlah! Dia sedang berusaha, Inuzuka Kiba!" jawab seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berkuncir satu serta poninya yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"_Ino-chan! _Bantu aku untuk menyembuhkan luka ini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mencoba menyembuhkan seorang shinobi yang terluka akibat serangan Akatsuki.

Gadis pirang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu lalu menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Gadis pirang dan gadis yang berambut merah muda lalu mengobati beberapa shinobi yang terluka akibat perang ini.

"Aku tau!" kata Obito kepada Madara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Madara.

"Lihat saja nanti!" jawab Obito serta tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja Obito menyerang salah satu kelompok yang sedang mengobati beberapa shinobi yang terluka. Beberapa ninja medis luka parah bahkan ada yang meninggal di tempat.

"Kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh teman-temanku satu persatu!" kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang merupakan pahlawan dari perang ini.

Beberapa ninja medis lainnya menyembuhkan dahulu beberapa ninja medis yang terluka termasuk gadis berambut merah muda dan juga pirang ini. Kedua gadis itu mengeluarkan chakranya untuk menyembuhkan rekan-rekannya.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan ninja medis lainnya?" teriak pria berambut kuning seperti durian ini—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku dan Ino sedang mencoba menyembuhkan mereka. Kau konsentrasi saja dengan perang ini!" balas gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, kita membutuhkan beberapa obat yang disediakan di tenda. Aku sudah meracik beberapa obat untuk pemulih dan penambah chakra. Tapi obat itu hanya ada di tenda kesehatan. Di taruh di dalam tasku." Kata gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Yamanaka Ino ini.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Kau sembuhkan rekan-rekan kita." Kata Sakura kepada sahabatnya. Ketika Sakura hendak pergi menuju tenda kesehatan, Ino mencegah Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku yang mengambilnya. Kau lebih hebat untuk menyembuhkan mereka, masalah obat-obatan aku jagonya. Oh ya, aku juga akan meracik beberapa obat dari tanaman yang sudah aku bawa." Jawab Ino.

"Baiklah. Cepat ya, _Pig!" _jawab Sakura sambil menggantikan posisi Ino untuk menyembuhkan beberapa ninja medis.

Ino segera berlari ke tenda kesehatan untuk meracik obat-obatnya dan membawanya ke tempat Sakura. Ketika Ino sudah berjalan meninggalkan tenda kesehatan tiba-tiba saja ada serangan yang ditujukan kepada Ino.

Ino terus melangkah tidak menyadari bahaya menghampirinya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba . . .

"Ino awas!" teriak suara pemuda yang sudah dikenal oleh Ino. Ino terjatuh begitupun obat-obat yang Ia bawa. Botol-botol obat itu pecah beradu dengan dinginnya tanah. Tapi, ada seseorang yang terluka, seorang pemuda yang sempat menyelamatkan Ino.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Ino sambil menghampiri seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkannya. Pemuda yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Rekan setim-nya waktu di akademi. Sahabat yang bernasib sama dengannya, kehilangan sosok pria yang sangat penting bagi keduanya.

Ino berlutut dan mengangkat kepala Shikamaru dan meletakkan kepala Shikamaru di atas pangkuannya. Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Shikamaru. Perlahan air mata Ino mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak beberapa teman seperjuangan mereka dari medan pertempuran. Naruto, Sakura, dan Chouji datang menghampiri Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto kepada Ino.

"Ino biar aku mengobati Shikamaru!" kata Sakura.

"Shikamaru akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawa Shikamaru ke tempat yang lebih aman dan dekat dengan hutan, agar aku bisa meracik beberapa obat untuknya. Kalian lanjutkan saja berperang aku akan merawat Shikamaru. Chouji! Aku mohon kau membantu mereka ya? Jangan kecewakan aku!" kata Ino.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk membawa Shikamaru ke tempat tujuanmu." Tawar Chouji. Ino lalu tersenyum kepada Chouji.

"Aku kuat!" kata Ino sambil meneteskan air mata. Chouji, Naruto, dan Sakura lalu kembali ke medan pertempuran.

"Shikamaru, aku akan menyembuhkanmu! Tenang saja!" kata Ino. Ino mulai meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Shikamaru dan mengeluarkan chakra yang dia punya untuk menyelamatkan sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Aku senang kalau aku bisa menyelamatkanmu." Kata Shikamaru terbata-bata.

"Aku juga akan sangat senang bila aku menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Ino. "Aku akan membuatmu pulih lalu aku akan memberikan obat untukmu ya? Agar kau cepat pulih."

"Tidak usah. Luka ini sangat dalam butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkannya. Kau akan kehabisan chakra nanti." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Ini salahku! Aku memang tidak berguna!" jawab Ino.

"Kau berguna. Lebih baik kau membantu shinobi yang berada di medan perang. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di sini, Shikamaru."

"_mendokusai!"_

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu. Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui rencana Akatsuki itu!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau tidak usah mengorbankan dirimu untukku juga, kan?"

"Aku akan melakukannya untuk sahabat baikku."

"Kau lebih baik jangan berbicara dulu ya? Kalau kau berbicara aku sulit menyembuhkanmu. Aku mohon _Kami-sama _bantu aku!" kata Ino.

"Aku memang tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi, kali ini saja aku ingin berbicara kepadamu untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Sstt.. kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Kau tahu kan Shikamaru, aku ini ninja medis hebat. Meskipun tak sehebat Sakura."

"Bagiku kau sudah melebihinya."

"Aku sudah bilang diam _ !" _pinta Ino.

Ino mulai kehabisan chakra. Memang benar luka yang berada di tubuh Shikamaru sangat dalam sulit sekali untuk disembuhkan. Chakra Ino mulai melemah. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran.

"Hentikan Ino! Aku tidak mau kau kehabisan chakra. Hentikan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin membuktikan kepada _Asuma-sensei _kalau aku bisa lebih hebat dari Sakura. Kali ini saja untuk menyembuhkanmu Shikamaru! Menyembuhkanmu!" teriak Ino sambil meneteskan air mata.

Darah segar mulai mengalir lagi dari mulut Shikamaru dan perut Shikamaru. Shikamaru batuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Shikamaru! Aku mohon bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman, lalu aku akan ke hutan untuk meracik obat untukmu. Aku mohon tunggu aku!" kata Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Baru dua langkah Ino pergi, Shikamaru memanggil Ino.

"Ino! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" panggil Shikamaru. Ino lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Aku di sini Shikamaru! Aku di sini ada di sampingmu!" jawab Ino sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kalau aku pergi nanti, aku mohon hentikan kebiasaan dietmu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan jangan suka memprotes kalau Chouji makan kripik kentang kesukaannya, kasihan Chouji. Janji padaku untuk mengalahkan Sakura ya? Aku tahu kau lebih hebat daripada Sakura."

"Tidak kau kuat! Kau kuat! Akan ku panggilkan Sakura untuk menyembuhkanmu! Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Di saat Paman Shikaku dan _Touchan _pergi kau berjanji untuk terus bersamaku. Janji itu sudah kau ucapkan tiga jam yang lalu. Kau pria yang bertanggung jawab dan selalu menepati janjimu. Aku mohon bertahanlah!" kata Ino.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Sejak kita masih berusia lima tahun. Mungkin aneh tapi otak jeniusku pun tidak mengerti. Aku memang tak setampan Sasuke dan Sai yang selalu kau puji-puji, tidak sehebat Naruto, tidak sebaik Chouji, tidak rajin seperti Rock Lee, dan tidak perhatian seperti Neji kepada Hinata. Tapi aku punya cinta. Cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang sudah ku simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Ironis memang mengatakannya di saat aku sudah mau meninggalkanmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu melebihi kau menyukai Sasuke ataupun Sai." Kata Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Ino mulai menangis. Meneteskan ribuan air mata. Shikamaru tidak pernah berbicara panjang-panjang. Ino tahu itu. Jika Shikamaru sudah berbicara panjang lebar berarti dia serius.

"Aku mencintaimu Shikamaru. Aku sangat mencintaimu Nara Shikamaru. Sangat sangat sangat melebihi aku menyukai bunga di tokoku. Jadi aku mohon kau bertahan demi aku. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu dan tinggal bersamamu. Membina sebuah keluarga setelah perang ini. Aku mohon bertahanlah Nara Shikamaru!" kata Ino sambil memeluk Shikamaru.

Ino memeluk Shikamaru sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah botol yang mengenai kaki Ino. Ino lalu mengambil botol itu dan tersenyum.

"Botol obat! Meskipun sisanya sedikit aku harap masih bisa menyembuhkanmu Shikamaru. Sekarang minumlah obat ini!" pinta Ino pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Ino. Meskipun sedikit tapi Ino harap obat itu berarti untuk menyembuhkan Shikamaru. Sehabis meminum obat itu, Shikamaru merasakan sakit di dadanya. Tangan kanan Shikamaru memegang dadanya yang mulai sakit itu.

"Shikamaru! Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah sudah tak apa. Yamanaka Ino, apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu?" tanya Shikamaru serius.

"Kata-kata yang mana?"

"Bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Tentu saja. Padahal aku tahu kau tidak masuk ke dalam kriteria pemuda idaman seorang Yamanaka Ino, tapi entah mengapa setiap aku melihatmu dengan Temari dadaku sakit. Perlahan aku mulai menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, aku mohon kau harus bertahan untukku dan demi masa depanku."

"Masa depanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Haha aku rasa hanya kau yang mencintaiku dengan tulus dan apa adanya. Kalau kau pergi aku akan pergi bersamamu. Enaknya kau bisa bertemu dengan Paman Shikaku dan juga _Touchan,_ sementara aku tidak. Mengapa—Shikamaru!"

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ino langsung menghilangkan darah yang berasal dari mulut Shikamaru dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ino, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menjadi perempuan yang hebat. Aku tidak memintamu menjadi Sakura yang hebat, Hinata yang pemalu, bahkan Tenten yang bersifat seperti laki-laki itu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, seorang Yamanaka Ino. Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku!" kata Shikamaru.

Ino mulai menangis lagi. Ino takut kehilangan Shikamaru. _'Apa tidak cukup Kami-sama mengambil Paman Shikaku, Touchan, dan juga Asuma-sensei? Kami-sama aku mohon jangan ambil Shikamaru dariku. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatannya. Aku mohon Kami-sama!' _kata Ino dalam hati.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Yamanaka Ino." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku akan coba. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu."

"Tapi . . ."

"Aku yakin kau pasti sembuh. Aku percaya kalau _Kami-sama _akan menyembuhkanmu!" kata Ino sambil menyembuhkan Shikamaru dengan jutsu medisnya. Entah mengapa chakra yang dikeluarkan Ino lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit Ino berjuang untuk menyembuhkan Shikamaru akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Luka bekas serangan tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang dan rasa sakit yang dialami Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Ino langsung memeluk Shikamaru erat dan menangis dalam pelukkan Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu _Kami-sama _tidak akan mengambilmu dariku." Kata Ino sambil menangis.

Shikamaru lalu mengusap rambut Ino dengan lembut. "_mendokusai! _Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke medan perang." Kata Shikamaru. Ino lalu mengangguk pelan kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino pergi ke medan perang untuk membantu sahabat-sahabatnya. Sakura yang melihat Shikamaru yang sudah pulih total lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Shikamaru sudah sembuh?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura makin penasaran. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis kepada sahabat merah mudanya itu. "Ada yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Banyak sekali." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya kepada Sakura.

Shikamaru lalu mendekati Ino dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Ino. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap kedua teman se-akademinya itu aneh.

"Kau harus menepati kata-katamu tadi." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kata-kata yang mana?" balas Ino tidak mengerti.

"Hah _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru sambil pergi meninggalkan Ino. Setelah beberapa langkah, Shikamaru berbalik dan menatap Ino.

"Sehabis perang merepotkan ini, aku pastikan kita akan menikah." Kata Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru. Ino hanya bisa _blushing _di tempatnya sekarang. Sakura yang sudah mulai paham apa yang terjadi lalu menepuk pundak Ino dari belakang.

"Aku tunggu undanganmu ya, Nara Ino!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Shikamaru! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan jadi pengantin tercantik yang pernah kau lihat.' _kata Ino dalam hati.

.

.

.

**FINISH**

.

.

Hah fict one-shoot ku beres juga.. maaf yaa apabila hasil kurang memuaskan bagi para readers. Fict ini fict kebut lohhh *bela diri* Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk kritik ini fict.

Makasih banyak buat Lazynit dan Pixie-Alleth yang mau nemenin saya membuat fict one-shoot dadakan ini yaa? Meskipun dengan ke-Gak-Je-Las-an kalian berdua dan tentunya dengan saya haha xD _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! _*manggut-manggut*

FANFICTION ini buat #ShikaIno Shipper di seluruh dunia . . . semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan ya?

Belum sempat nge-_check _typo(s) jadi bagi readers yang berkenan check dan mengoreksi silahkan saja yahh!

**AKHIR KATA SAYA MINTA WAKTUNYA UNTUK NGETIK REVIEW BUAT SAYA ***capslock jebol*


End file.
